Silent Night
by The Convergence
Summary: For James: In a loud world and the chaos of war, it's the silent things that mean that most.


**The Convergence Secret Santa 2017**

* * *

 **For:** James  
 **Penname** : Doctor James Moriarty  
 **Character:** Steve Rogers  
 **Other Characters Used:** Peggy Carter  
 **Rating:** K+  
 **Genre(s):** Romance  
 **Message to your person:** Merry Christmas James! Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

 **Silent Night**  
 _In a loud world and the chaos of war, it's the silent things that mean that most._

* * *

The crackling fuzz of the radio weaved its way through the crowd to fall on the ears of Steve Rogers. There were glasses clinking, voices chatting, laughing, but all Steve could hear was the pops and hums coming from the large machine across the room. It was playing music: some upbeat big band tune, but all Steve could hear was the popping. The pops of the radio, the pops of gunfire, the blaring trumpets, the blaring voice of a commander giving orders. The voices of politicians and world leaders giving their information about the war. Every person's personal opinion about everything being broadcasted so loudly into his skull that it shook him to his core.

The world was loud. The world is always loud.

But as his gaze slowly shifted so the world around him was pulled back into focus, he could see the soft fall of snow through the window. Little white specks of innocence and peace hoping to cover the world in a little of their security, if only for the night. And that wasn't all. She was there, leaning against the wall on the far side of the room, watching the men (boys really) drink and be merry. Merry as everyone should be this time of year.

And then she was looking at him. It was serious at first, sort of hardened as if she heard the radio the way he did. And then her expression softened. She knew what he did, felt what he did. In the loud world of chaos and madness, they shared the quiet.

A little smile twitched at the corner of Steve's lips, fingers fiddling with an empty glass. She looked away, a little twinkle in her eye that let him know she was still paying attention to him. They'd entered that place above it all, above the laughter and the drinking. A place with just the two of them.

Peggy did look back to him, eyebrow raised just slightly as if to say 'what?' But Steve just smiled. And she returned that smile, corner of her lips tugging up. Steve glanced over to the boys, smile turning to one of amused affection. 'Can you believe these guys?' he seemed to say, though the silence remained. Her look was more amused than his, though it wasn't directed towards the others. This was directed at him.

He was one of them, she reminded. Big, tall, and strong, but still one of them.

Steve chuckled, rubbing his jaw as his gaze fell. This plane here, the plane of silence, was infinitely warmer than the plane of noise had ever been.

Their eyes met again. Another smile spread across Steve's lips. She was radiant, quietly standing aside, smiling at him, she was brighter than anything else in the world. He'd take her dancing. One day, when the world wasn't so loud any more, they'd enjoy the plane of silence again. He knew a lot stood between now and then, a lot of noise, but calm would come again. And when it did, she'd be there. They'd be there together.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Rhya and Lena (links on profile). All OC's belong to their respective creators, all Canon Characters belong to their respective franchises and all credit for the fic itself goes to the Santa who wrote it.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Hundreds of fictional characters are trapped in a land of fairy tales and left to contemplate what and where home really is, and ask themselves whether they want to go back to their own worlds at all...?

The Convergence is the biggest roleplay on the fanfiction, featuring Supernatural, Harry Potter, MCU, Sherlock, Doctor Who, Percy Jackson, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, OUAT, Divergent, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, DC, Star Wars, LOTR, House, Live-Action Disney, Twilight, Teen Wolf, Stranger Things and Riverdale.


End file.
